Morangos
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: “Hm... é,” Ele respondeu, as mãos displicentemente atrás da cabeça. “morangos me fazem lembrar de você, Zelda.” [LinkxZelda FLUFF]


**Morangos**

"Morangos?"

A princesa pegou uma das frutinhas da tigela com cuidado e encarou-a para conferir se Link não estaria lhe pregando uma peça. Era muito pouco característico dele trazer presentes de qualquer tipo, _principalmente_ deste. Fazia-lhe rir só a idéia de Link ajoelhado, colhendo morangos.

"Hm... é," Ele respondeu, as mãos displicentemente atrás da cabeça. "morangos me fazem lembrar de você."

Zelda sentou-se na escadinha de pedra, a cesta de palha cheia de morangos apoiadas nos joelhos. Sua mente racional pôs os fatos em ordem: o Herói do Tempo havia driblado todos os guardas do castelo e invadido seu jardim. Bem, nenhuma novidade até aí. Mas ele havia lhe trazido morangos e, mais que isso, dito que morangos o faziam lembra à ela.

'_Mas por quê?_' ela pensou consigo mesma, analisando a frutinha. "Bem, talvez meu pai estivesse certo quando disse que homens só vêem sete cores."

Link franziu o celho. "Homens só vêem se—mas espere, o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?"

"Bem, o único aspecto em que seria possível eu me parecer com um morango é a cor. Mas meu vestido é cor-de-rosa, não vermelho. Parece que meu pai tinha razão."

"Ficou maluca, Zelda? Não é por causado vermelho. Eu sei muito bem a diferença entre a minha túnica do fogo e o seu vestido!" Ele disse erguendo as sobrancelha. "As coisas podem se parecer em mais de um aspecto."

Com muito cuidado para não sujar as luvas, ela mordeu a fruta. Mastigando-a—e Zelda era a única pessoa no mundo capaz de parecer elegante mesmo falando de boca cheia—arriscou novamente: "Já sei! É o gosto. Sou uma pessoa azeda, mas com um toque de doçura!"

O Heróis do Tempo, sentado na grama ao lado dela, jogou a cabeça loura para trás e riu. "Não deixa de ser verdade, mas essa metáfora é complicada demais para que eu tivesse pensado nela."

"Eu sei—é por isso que o triforce da sabedoria é _meu_." Ela replicou, como uma criança mimada, mostrando a ponta da língua.

"Pode ser, mas se gabe _depois_ de ter matado minha charada, Princesa do Destino." Link alfinetou de volta.

Nem a cor, nem o gosto. O que mais poderia ser? Zelda pegou outro morango. Tirando a cor, o que ele parecia? Parecia um triângulo ao contrário, com as pontas de cima arredondadas, e isso só podia remeter a...

"Ah, que lindo!" Ela disse, irônica. "Você me deu uma cesta cheia de coraçõezinhos vermelhos!"

O rosto de Link esquentou, mas ele escondeu o rubor usando a mão para bagunçar a franja. "Coraçõezinhos? Do que raios você está falando?!"

"Ah, esqueça." Ela respondeu, desanimando. Apoiou o cotovelo no joelho e a cabeça na palma, para ver o morango de um ângulo diferente. "Vejamos... Não é cor, gosto ou formato. Só pode ser serventia. E um morango serve para—"

Simultaneamente, os dois rosto ficaram vermelhos. Vermelhos, não—escarlates. Como bolas de natal. Ou morangos.

"**Link**, seu grande pervertido! Eu _devia_ ter desconfiado desde aquele seu caso com a Ruto e—"

"**Não!** Não é nada disso! E eu nem sabia o que era um casamento na época e—"

"Eu devia te **bater**!"

"Olha, Zelda, a **sua** mente pervertida funcionou antes da minha! Eu nem **tenho** uma mente pervertida!!"

"Oh, _claro_ que não." Ela respondeu com sarcasmo palpável, um enorme sorriso—que Link, se não soubesse que pertencia à ela, classificaria como _malicioso_—brotando em seus lábios. "Então está vermelho por quê? Pode admitir, Garoto do Tempo, você imaginou alguma coisa."

"V—você _também _está vermelha!" Ele respondeu corando ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. A princesa entendeu que era hora de parar de zombar, ou ele desmaiaria por falta de sangue no resto do corpo. Embora a aparência já fosse de um jovem adulto, ele continuava muito parecido com a criança de anos atrás, provavelmente porque havia pulado sete anos no tempo...

Ela estendeu o morango, sorrindo, que ele encarou-a com desconfiança. Talvez fosse mais uma piadinha para se ele aceitasse. Empertigou-se, juntando toda a dignidade que alguém consegue ter quando está no chão, e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas.

"Ok, Link, você me pegou. Em que aspecto eu pareço um morango?"

"Ah, a Princesa do Destino _admitindo_ que não sabe alguma coisa?" Ele provocou com um sorriso convencido, que ela rebateu fazendo um muxoxo.

"Não é _sempre_ que sei de tudo, da mesma forma que não é sempre que você é corajoso." Zelda desistiu de fazê-lo aceitar a frutinha e recolheu-a. "Ou vai dizer que jamais sentiu medo?"

Link sorriu largamente. "Ah, mas ser corajoso não é _não_ ter medo. É lutar _apesar_ dele. E com esse ensinamento são dois pontos pra mim."

"Dois, não—um. Você ainda não me deu a resposta da charada. O que eu e os malditos morangos temos em comum?"

Ela julgou ter visto duas manchas rosadas surgirem nas bochechas dele, mas era realmente difícil dizer quando Link encarava um ponto aleatório do chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que já vira.

"Bom... É que eu adoro morangos."

Zelda piscou, surpresa, depois sorriu calorosamente, sem conseguir encará-lo. Ela desconsiderara isso—uma coisa só tem o valor que damos a ela, e Link acabara se dar todo um novo significado aos morangos.

"É, eu também."

**X**

**Vocês percebem que into significa todo um novo significado das coisas? Fics de Zelda! Como nunca pensei nisso antes! É todo um universo que se desfralda à minha frente!**

**Bem, o tema da ver era _morangos_, e, admitam, ficou bonitinho. LinkxZelda é tão lindo! Agora, alguém me faça parar de escrever fluffy. Excesso. De. Açúcar. #Morre#**


End file.
